Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing indicators and processing apparatus and system utilizing the indicators, and more particularly, to a method, an apparatus and a system for providing additional information from the indicators affixed onto the surface of an object.
Description of the Prior Art
Dating back to ancient time, people start delivering information by recording information on surfaces of various objects. For example, since the birth of paper, people acquire the information through characters and drawings affixed on papers. Furthermore, in recent years, with distinctive colors, characters, or pictures attached to different locations on a surface of an object, people try to disclose the information with regard to each different position of the object.
When people observe the surface of object, they generally capture the information visually. However, the amount or types of the information carried by the surface of object are generally limited under the restrictions of the area size, beautification of the surface.
Nowadays, due to the advance of electronic technology, the visual information has been retrieved from its original carrier and stored as the digital information in an electronic apparatus. And people read them directly from the electronic apparatus. However, it is difficult for the digital information to totally replace the information printed in books or information attached to the surface of object.
On the other hand, through hyper link approach of computer technology, the digital information can be displayed in multiple dimensions, while the information printed in book or attached to the object still are displayed in two dimensions. Thus, if multiple dimensions information can be recorded on the book or the object, people can acquire additional information through the electronic apparatus.